finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Almanach. Falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an einen einen der Admins (DarkChocobo und Scharesoft) oder statte dem Forum einen Besuch ab. Ich helfe natürlich auch immer gerne, sogut ich kann. Viel Spaß in der Wiki :) --Smertos 20:22, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Für veraltete Diskussionen, siehe * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.1/ * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.2/ * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.3/ Smalltalkecke Erster!! Spaß. Ich wollte eigentlich fragen ob es eine gute Idee wäre eine zweite "final Bossliste" zu erstellen. Die erste für Teile der Hauptreihe und die zweite für die anderen Teile wie Dissidia und so. Und sollte in die erste dann nicht noch die Bosse aus den vielen FF XI Ablegern reinkommen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:10, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hört sich machbar an. Wäre nur da nicht dieses kleine Problem, dass ich nie den elften Teil gespielt hab. Ich bin nicht so der Fan von MMORPG´s. Man könnte aber daraus eine Mission machen. Aber erst wenn dieses 13-2 Spezial vorbei ist. Sorry wegen dem erster. Aber ich wollte des auch mal machen. Wenn du dich rächen willst geht des erst in ein paar Wochen wieder. Wenn du wissen willst wieso frag einfach. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:19, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich behalt dich im Auge. Während du darauf wartest werde, dass ich panisch und paranoid werde und darauf warte was dass du etwas machts, werde ich insgeheim einem Plan á la Gesetzt der Rache planen. Cool dass du jetzt auch Benutzerboxen hast [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:12, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wusste es! Im Film brauchte er 10 Jahre. Ich brauche nur 10 Sekunden für so einen Plan. Da schaffe ich es auch eine gewisse stachlige Variabel einzuberechnen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:47, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vergiss aber nicht dass man in jedem Laden was gegen Spinnen kaufen kann. Oder mit den Worten Odins: Fangt Loki und bringt ihn zu mir. Ich kenn mich in mehreren Mytohlogin ziemlich gut aus darunter in der nördischen am besten. PS: Wenn das Wort Mytologien falsch ist verzeihe es mir, ich hatte keine Lust extra nachzuschauen wie man es schreibt :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:29, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du hast ja jetzt ein paar Wochen Zeit dir einen GUTEN Plan zu überlegen. Ich bin dann ab morgen für ein paar Wochen wieder nicht da. Und ich will dann nicht sowas langweiliges haben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:48, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gut zu wissen. Ich weiß zwar nicht welches Desaster genau, aber ich machs wieder gut. Schuldest du mir nicht noch was wegen dem Löschantrag bei Gilgamesh, an meinen Geburtstag. Ich hör mich an wie die eine aus How i met your mother. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:51, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Als ich des machen wollte hat Cloud die andere Vorlage angefangen. Deswegen konnte ich es für eine kurze Zeit nicht machen. Bei manchen gibt es kein Bild. Ich such dann aber ein paar. Kurz nachdem ich des gemacht hab habe ich mit meinem WT angefangen und Gunblade gebeten eine Mission daraus zu machen. Und ich kann momentan nicht machen weil es etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und ich Prüfungen hab und es deswegen momentan nicht machen kann. Momentan. Ich setze es auf meine noch nicht erstellte To-Do-List. Ich mache es dann wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit hab. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:08, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siehst du. Ich habs ganz oben hin getan. Wie ichs dir gesagt habe. Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit da wieder an die Arbeit machen. PS: Ich bin wieder da. Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Racheplan ausgearbeitet. Und du stehtst 2-mal auf der Liste drauf. Nummer eins und teilweise auch Nummer 14 [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:47, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke mein stachliger Meister *niederkienien*. Außerdem ist uns wohl einer zuvor gekommen und hat unsere Profile gelöscht. Ich mach mich dann vieleicht heute wieder dran. Dazu müsste noch eine Frage beantwortet werden: Soll ich bei der Tabelle von jedem das kleine Bild da rein tun und das große daneben (im Artikel selbstverständlich). Ach ja und noch was. Wegen den Spruch von Loki. Mit dem Stifel und der Ameise. Ich hab mir auch die Avengers angeschaut. Hast du jetzt wohl nicht erwartet :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 06:34, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte gestern sehen was alles so in meiner Abwesenheit hier loswar. Und anscheinend hat irgendein Hobbyloser unsere beiden Profile gelöscht. Nich ganz gelöscht. Er hat nur die Sachen gelösch die drauf staden. Und bei den Esper mach ich so wie die andern schon davor gemacht wurden. Glaub Cloud oder Gunblade haben die ersten Esper gemacht. Und da gehe ich einfach nach dem Beispiel vorran [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:53, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ach ja mir ist noch aufgefallen dass es (glaube ich) zwei Quezacotl`s gibt. Einmal im achten und einmal in RW. Man müsste doch da eigentlich eine BEgriffs erklärung machen. Ich hab nachgeschaut. Es soll so wie Ifrit eine wiederkehrende sein. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab bei den Esper jetzt ca. die Hälfte. Wollte nur mal nachfragen und fragen ob sie so in Ordnung sind. Hab bei den Bildern gleichzeitig auch Lizenz und Kategorien eingefügt. Habs nur gemacht damit wenn ich jetzt weiter mache und die nicht in Ordnung sind, muss ich ja jetzt alles neu machen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:46, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aufrag erledigt Chef. Die Esper sind fertig. Inklusive Tabelle, Voralge, Lizenz und kategorie bei den Bildern [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:10, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok. Aber da müssten noch ein paar Fragen beatwortet werden. Mit dem Link zum englischen, soll ich da bei jedem en:xyz (Revenant Wings) und da ein anderen namen einfügen? Und des andere ist: Welche Bestia genau? Soll ich einen extra Link machen oder zur Bergriffserklärung gehen? Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, soll ich auch die Lizenzen bei den anderen Bildern machen? Hab nachgeschaut, die haben nur eine Kategorie aber keine Lizenz. Der Fehler geht auf meine Kappe aber. Als ich es angefangen hab dachte ich die Lizenz geht von alleine. Und ich wusste nicht mal wie man sie macht. Und ich hab da was endeckt wo man womöglich mehrere Begfriffserklärungen schreiben/erweitern muss. Die Esper davon sind manchmal Gegner und anderes aus FF12 und diverse andere Sachen. Die Arbeit kann ich auch übernehmen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:33, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke ;) Wie findest du sie? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:56, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Also ich wollte fragen ob ich des mit den Beschwörungen übernehmen kann. Damit meine ich die Artikel zu den Beschwörungen zu machen die noch nicht da sind. Wie zum Beispiel die aus FF IV, V oder XI. Die Beschwörungen sind ja einer meiner lieblings Aspekte in den FF-Spielen. Deswegen zocke ich aus momentan das Spiel Summoner. (Ist ein geiles Spiel. Kann ich nur empfehlen) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:47, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich die Artikel zu jeder Beschwörung an sich, also jede Esper oder so und nicht die Auflistung. Ich aber erst meine Liste fertig und dann sehen wir weiter [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bin endlich fertig mit den Esper :D Englischer Link, Kategorie, Lizenz und Bestia eingefügt. Hoffe dass es jetzt in ordnung ist. Die Begriffserklärungen mache ich nächstes mal [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:34, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ein Test ... oO --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:24, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja ich weiss. Aber erstens: es ist zum Teil ein FF. Also sollte es hier sein. Das gute ist, wenn wir des haben sind wir den Amis ein paar Schritte vorraus. Und zweitens: Es steht aus meiner Liste. Und was auf meiner Liste ist muss von mir erledigt werden. Es sind ja nur ein paar Artikel und dann ist es ja fertig. Und da du meinst ich sollte mich auch auf andere Spiele konzentrieren, hätte ich da ein paar Fragen. Wegen den Schiksalsodyssen aus Dissidia 012. Ich würde die ja gern machen. Da wollte ich fragen: wie soll ich des machen. Soll ich des wie die Amis machen? Die haben ja auch Bilder und alles von den Gateways. Und das andere, ich wollte mich ja um den Monsterkatalog kümmern. Soll ich da als Vorlage wegen den Nummern, die Artikel aus dem englischen Wiki nehmen. Ich glaube dass es im Artikel nicht in der richtigen Reinfolge aufgeschrieben wurde. Und wegen den BoB Artikel. Ich finde schon dass du recht hast. Aber besser ist dass man einen Artikel macht den vieleicht keiner barucht, als dass man garnichts macht :D Und schaden tut es ja niemanden. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:43, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Ja ich meinte die aus FF12. Ich meinte ja die Nummern bei der Vorlage. Soll ich die dann einfach der Reihnfolge (also von oben nach unten) verlinken oder schon wie auch im Spile die Nummern sind? Und bei der Liste sind es nur noch zwei Punkte. Die sind eh schnell gemacht.[[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Hat nichts mit den FF Spielen zu tun. Du bist ja im Resident Evil Wiki. Gibts da auch im Spiel eine Alice? Ich habe nur den vierten gespielt. Daher kann ich mir die Frage selber nicht beantworten :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:36, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also erstens: ich hätte sie im ersten vermutet. Zweitens: ich war schon drauf. Vor ein paar Monaten. Da war der Artikel noch nicht da. Jetzt war ich auch drauf, und er war immer noch nicht da. Ein einfaches "nein es gibt sie nicht" hätte auch gereicht :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:06, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Du hasst ja in deiner Rede gemeint, dass man mehr in FF X und den Charakteren schreiben könnte. Was genau kann man noch schreiben? Also wenns geht würde ich dich bitten mir nur stichpunktartig oder so zu schreiben was man noch machen kann. Ich würde es gerne übernehmen. Oder wenigstens dazu beitragen den Artikel zu verbessern. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:19, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Steht offiziel auf der Liste :D Ich versuch es in der nächsten Woche in Angriff zu nehmen. Wenn nicht sogar diese Woche. Und ich versuch dieses Mal keine Fehler zu machen :D Ich hätte da eine Frage im Bezug auf die WT. Muss man die vorher bei einem Admin ankündigen, oder kann man da einfach losstarten? Es hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht an meinen ersten zu schreiben. Da dachte ich mir vieleicht noch ein paar zu schreiben. Und keine Sorge, es wird keiner über BoB. Das wäre mehr als überflüssig. Die Artikel nur vieleicht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:59, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Einverstanden. Also ich hab mir die entsprchenden Atikel angeschaut. Ich hätte ein paar Vorschläge wie ich die "restaurierung" anstellen Könnte. Also erstens: Ich würde Fremdwörter wie zum Beispiel "Polygonen" duch Wörter ersetzen, die jeder versteht. Man könnte da auch "geometrische Flächen" schreiben. Ich habs gegooglet. Das Wort ist im zweiten Absatz im Bereich Präsentation. Oder wenigstens zu Wikipedia einen Link machen. Falls du findest, dass es ein besseres Synonym gibt kannst du es ruhig sagen. Zweitens: Sollte man schon in die Tabelle schreiben, dass es für PS3 und PSV gibt? Und als letztes: Bei Kimahri Steht Biographie: Jugend und Zeit als Leibgarde. Die Jugend kann man lassen, aber die Zeit als Leibgarde sollte in die Handlung umbenannt werden. Oder wenigstens gekürzt werden. Bis dahin wo die Handlung beginnt. Ich hab noch andere Ideen, aber die sind nicht erwähnenswert Ich wollte nur erst bescheid sagen. Nicht dass ich dann die Sachen mache, und ihr dann meint, dass sie keinen Sinn haben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:11, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hab die eingefügt. War finde ich nicht so schwer. Hab zwar beim ersten Mal das Komma vergessen, aber sonst war nichts. Aber irgenwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass was fehlt oder was falsch ist. Du meintes es wäre anspruchsvoll. Und so kams mir nicht vor. Also muss bestimmt irgendwas falsch sein. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Name des Artikel der PSV falsch geschrieben sind. Beide Worte, Play und Station, sind zusammmen geschrieben. Aber trodzdem sind beide groß geschrieben. Soll des so sein? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:43, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also ich hatte die Flaggen gemacht. In der Voralgen-Vorschau waren alle vier da. Plus die Konsolen und das n/a. Ich hab n/a gemacht weil ja noch kein Datum feststeht. In der Seiten-Vorschau sah es aus als ob alle in einer Vorlage wäre. Ich dachte mir dass wenn es gespeichert wird, es normal wird. Und als ichs gespeichert habe, war der ganze Artikel weg. Ich weiss auch nicht was da passiert hab. Und du hattest recht. Die Flaggen einzufügen sind echt schwer. Gibs zufällich einen Tipp, oder so eine Hilfs-Seite? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:40, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok mach ich. Und wie ist der Artikel eingentlich sonst so? Wollte es nur mal wissen [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:23, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Cloud hat anscheinend schon das gemacht was du mir aufgegeben hast. Also ist des schon erledigt. Gibt es sonst noch was, was ich da machen kann? Nur am Artikel selbst, bei den Unterartikel weiss ich was ich machen muss :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 08:11, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Was ist eine Spielweise? Ich hab nur geshen, dass z.B. cloud da verschiedene Signaturen gemacht hat. Und andere ein paar Sprechblasen. Wollte es nur mal wissen. Und da wo grade das Thema Sprechblase angesprochen wurde, könntest du meine zweite Sprechblase löschen? Seiten löschen können ja nur die Admins. Damals dachte ich es wäre cool eine zweite Sprechblase zu haben. Aber ich nutze meine erste ja selten, und die zweite ja garnicht. Also ist die zweite ja sinnlos. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:24, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich verwerte des jetzt einfach mal als "gut gemeinte Beleidung" XD Zum Teil habe ich es aus der Handlung von FFX abgeschrieben. Jedenfalls da wo Tidus vorkamm, oder was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Und dann hab ichs umformuliert. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:56, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Knuffangriff *knuff* >D du wolltest es ja nicht anders. Sei froh, dass ich den passenden Schlachtruf diesmal weggelassen habe >DD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:01, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :oO Leere Drohungen lassen mich kalt! Njanjanja >DDD *knuff, der zweite* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:07, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::<_< Na warte, du wolltest es schon wieder nicht anders. Es gibt weder Gnade noch Erbarmen... *knuffediknuffknuff* Lasse er sich das eine Lehre sein! Hähähä. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:33, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::xD Du weißt doch bereits, dass du als Pokémon kein Kaktor wärst, sondern etwas gaaaanz ganz anderes xDDDD muahahaha! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:14, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gern geschehen :) Wenn mir was auffällt dann mach ichs mal weg aber ich mach auch Fehler hat mir erst Guni vor zwei Tagen diskret gezeigt ^^. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:04, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :sind ein paar interessante Tipps für mich dabei. Vielleicht kann ich da auch mal mehr machen. Wer weiß. Leider macht mein PC bei Videos öfters schlapp. Ist mir eben passiert als ich einen Walktrough von Balthier gelesen hatte. Bin dann auf den link zum Video gegangen und mein Browser stürzte ab. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:13, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC)